


On The Run

by undentifiedlove



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Reader-Insert, idk what else to put so yeah, south park - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undentifiedlove/pseuds/undentifiedlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You couldn't take your hometown anymore. It was shitty and worthless to live there anymore so you decided to take advice from your tv one day and run away from your home life. It was till 1 in the morning that you started to regret your actions that is until you met a boy at the bus stop whose been on the run longer than you have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Run

**Author's Note:**

> It's unlikely that this story will be very good at least in my opinion. It was originally just a small idea that blossomed into a gigantic plot line so I decided to make a story out of it. This first chapter will be relatively short but the next upcoming chapters will be at least 2000 words or more. Thank you and enjoy the book.

||Runaway! Reader x Runaway! Kyle||

I didn't have much at my town. My life was shitty, I didn't have a mom and my dad was very unsupportive, and nobody gave a two shits about my existence. So... I ran away. I saw people do it on TV and it looked nice and easy. Just think about it, no one to boss you around, travel places you've never been to, and eat and drink what you want. I left my home with a backpack full of clothes and snacks & allowance but of course I knew better that wouldn't be much. I didn't want to risk it and go into my dad's room to steal his wallet because he may wake up and my whole plan will foil, so I left with what I had. 

The most nerve wrecking part of the whole thing was boarding the bus. It would be dumbfounded to just walk miles beyond miles in a whole night. I used the five dollars I had from my piggybank to pay for the bus ride and sat in the most isolated place I could find. It wasn't long before the bus ended at it's last station to where if you wanted to go farther you needed to transfer buses. I walked out of the bus with many sketchy like people and in no time the nipping wind met my skin making me shiver. 

I shoved my hands in the puffy jacket I wore and looked around to find yet another bus stop. I saw one across the street with another person over there in no time and walked over, looking both ways for cars. I sat down at the bench not before taking a glimpse at the person. It was a guy to say the least, it was hard to make out his age but by his height he must have been as young as I am. I didn't bother it much as my eyes felt heavy and bags were most certainly forming but I trudge on with what energy I had left. 

It wasn't long when I heard my stomach grumble, I shot up from my slight sleeping form grabbing my bag and digging around it for a granola bar. There were nothing but wrappers though and I came to the conclusion that I ate them all on the bus ride obviously too tired to think about my action. Yet again, my stomach grumbled and I groaned. Maybe I shouldn't have ran away. It was a miserable life, but I got food none the least and a place to sleep, and a warm roof above me. I found myself softly crying at this point, putting my hands on my eyes to try and hide it.

I had forgotten the boy beside me until I heard a rustle from plastic bags and a nudge on my shoulder. I turn over to meet a pair of emerald eyes and a bag of cheesy poofs handed out to me. I stared at it for a while wondering if he was trying to give it to me or something. I took it once he told me that it's for me. I open it up and chow it down though I still felt bad for eating his food, he must of noticed because he said that it's fine and he saw that I needed more than his pissy friend. I chuckled from his statement before continuing eating the cheese puffs. 

It was silent other than the crunching of the food, the street had no cars to be surprised. "So uhh, I'm guessing this is your first day of well... running from home?" I looked at him before swiftly looking away. I couldn't form words so instead I nodded lightly. "Yeah, I've been there before so it's okay. It can be scary but you get use to all this." I nodded once again before forming words. "It's... overwhelming." I stared out into the night sky thinking over all this once more. I felt the tears fall again and my teeth clenching. "I- I just don't know what to do anymore." I spit out before I sobbed. 

"H-hey, it's okay. Like I said, doing this for the first time isn't easy. Do you have a place you're going?" I looked over to his emerald eyes once more and sigh. "I was planning on going to Denver but I guess I didn't think farther than that. I'm really loss..." I was hopeless at this point, I didn't think this thoroughly. I just wanted to get out of my hometown no matter what. "Well, we do have some room for one more person." He looked at me with a warming smile that I couldn't say no to. I know I just met him and how do I know if he's just trying to trick me but again, he's seemingly my age and did comfort me..

"Okay.." I murmured it out, I was growing tired once again. The guy got up and put out a hand for me to take which I obligly took. "I'm Kyle by the way. You'll meet the rest of my friends later." I smiled at the name, it was simple yet nice. "I'm Y/N."


End file.
